


You're In My Head

by GiraffesAndDietPepsi



Series: Teacher Connor AU [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Addy is a Sweetheart, Bisexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bookstores, Connor Murphy is a GOOD Teacher, Connor and Evan are Way too Excited for this First Date but It's Okay, Evan's Sister's Name is Addy, First Dates, Fluff, Good Big Brother Evan Hansen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, She Will be Returning, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Teacher Connor Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffesAndDietPepsi/pseuds/GiraffesAndDietPepsi
Summary: Connor and Evan go on their first date.
Relationships: Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) & Original Character(s), Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Teacher Connor AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	You're In My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/gifts).



The day after parent-teacher conferences, which also happens to be Friday, Connor has finished his last class for the day and is straightening up his room so the janitors wouldn’t have to deal with the extra messes of eleven-year-olds. He’s gotten most of the large pieces of paper off of the floor when Addy James walks into his classroom. “Hi, Mr. Murphy!”

He smiles at her and immediately focuses his energy on her, “Hey, aren’t you getting picked up now?”

Addy looks at him and begins to speak as she sits down on a desk near him, “My mom was supposed to but she texted me and told me that she’s getting held up at whatever her new hobby for the week is. My brother, Evan, is picking me up. He has to finish up whatever he’s doing at work though. Can I wait here while I wait for him, please?”

Connor knows he’s frowning at the story she’s just told about her mom, “Of course you can. How long do you think he’s gonna be?”

Addy looks at him with large eyes, “Is it a problem? I really don’t want to be a bother if it is. I can wait in the office.”

She moves to get off the desk, but Connor is quick to stop her, “No, you’re perfectly fine staying. I just wanted to know if you had any idea.”

“Oh. I don’t think he’ll be too long in finishing up whatever he’s working on. Mom doesn’t usually make him do this, but the couple of times she’s asked, he’s been here within twenty minutes of school ending,” a small smile settles on her face, “He works with plants, you know? He researches stuff in a lab about them, and he works to find the best uses for them. Evan tells me that he really liked learning about plant biology in school, so he tried to find the best possible thing he could do so he could continue to learn about it. I really hope I find a job I like as much as him when I’m older.”

Connor grins. He really likes that Addy has a good role model in her life concerning passion for a career. He makes his way to sit down on the desk across from her; he really should _not_ be sitting on the desks around a student, but he figures she won’t say anything to the troublemakers he tells to stay off of them. “What do you want to do when you grow up, Addy?”

Addy makes brief eye contact with him before a blush stains her cheeks and looks down and mumbles an answer he can’t hear.

“I’m really sorry, but can you repeat that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I think I might want to be an English teacher. Books are so great, and I love working to figure out a deeper meaning in them. Getting to show people my love for books would be an absolute dream.”

He nods; he definitely understands what she’s describing. Obviously. He laughs to himself, “Yeah, I’d say I can see where you’re coming from on that.”

“I guess you can,” she giggles, “I’ve always known how much I like books, but your class has really helped me to realize how much is inside of those books.”

“Is that so?” She nods at him, “You know, I became a teacher because I wanted to be able to share that with people, and I’m glad to hear that I’ve fulfilled that purpose with you.”

“Good. You’re doing a good job,” she pushes the bridge of her glasses up her face, “You know, I think you’d get along with my brother. He really likes books too. Whenever I see him, we talk a lot about whatever book I’m reading for class, and he’ll tell me what he thinks about it. I actually sometimes bring what he says up during class discussions.”

Connor’s strangely delighted to hear this. He had been enamored with Evan from the moment he had walked into his classroom last night, and he’s happy to hear that they have at least one thing in common. “It’s awesome that you have someone to talk to about the books you’re reading outside of the classroom. I know that I would’ve loved that growing up.” He would’ve felt heard in a house where his parents only ever talked _at_ him until he was in his senior year, “My mom and I talk about our favorite books together now.”

“That’s really cool. I’d love for my mom to want to talk about that stuff with me. Evan is good though. He’s the best.”

“Yeah?”

“He is! Evan is fifteen years older than me, but he still treats me like what I say matters. He’s about talking about good mental health with me. He’s always checking in with me and takes me to hang out on Saturdays. Tomorrow, we’re going hiking before lunch. We’ll talk about our weeks and whatever else we want,” Addy takes a breath, “You know how being around some people can get kind of, I don’t really know a good word, but like blah?” She crinkles her nose.

Connor chuckles, “Yeah, I think I know what you mean.”

“Good! Well being around him never is. Sometimes, we’ll just go to the park and read together. It’s like a little book club because every few weeks we’ll go to pick out a new book for both of us to read, and then we’ll talk about it.”

Connor would love to have something like that with Zoe. He gets along with his sister a lot more than he did in high school, but they’ve never established something like that. He might have to take the idea.

“Being able to talk to someone about what you’re reading is one of my favorite ways to delve deeper into the meaning of a book,” he tells her, “Do you have a favorite series?”

She nods, “I really enjoyed _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. The books are a little old now, but Evan and I read them together a couple of years ago. I absolutely adore them.”

“I loved those books when I read them in middle school.”

She offers him an approving nod, “Good, we’ve established you have taste.”

He laughs again, “I thought we’d already established that?”

She shakes her head, “Nope. Not until just this second,” her phone buzzes, “That’s Evan. He’s outside,” she hops off the desk and goes to leave, “Bye Mr. Murphy.”

He waves, “Bye Addy.”

She leaves, and he’s left thinking about her sweet older brother that is taking him on a date tomorrow evening.

* * *

Around four the next day, Connor is freaking out. He has no idea what to wear. He’s never really dated except his roommate during his junior and senior years of high school. Sure, he’s been on dates with a couple people throughout the past eight years, but he hasn’t been so incredibly nervous or excited for one since his first date with Miguel.

_Connor: What exactly are we doing on this date? I want to make sure I’m prepared_

He stares at his phone waiting for an answer for around a minute before he receives a response.

_Evan: Wear something comfortable, and bring a jacket, we’ll be outside for some of it_

He can do that. He already owns way too many sweaters, so he’ll wear one of those. He changes quickly and checks himself out in the mirror. He’s wearing skinny jeans, and they make his ass look fantastic. Even if they didn’t, he thinks they’re comfortable. Once he’s ready to leave, he sits down on his couch and plays a game on his phone while he waits for Evan to pick him up.

A buzz sounds from downstairs, and he grabs his jacket and wallet before going down to meet Evan.

Fuck. He’s struck once again by how attractive Evan is. When Evan had shown up for a parent-teacher conference, he’d been incredibly confused to see someone his own age. Technically speaking, he knows that people have kids that young, but he’s not met a parent of one of his students who was. Of course, Evan isn’t Addy’s dad, so he had been kind of right.

“Hi,” he unconsciously throws in a small wave.

Evan smiles when he sees him, “Hey. I’ve got something planned I think you'll like, so we should go.”

Connor nods, and Evan motions for him to walk with him down the sidewalk. 

As they start walking, Connor asks Evan, “So how was your hike with Addy?”

“I’m assuming she told you while she was waiting after school yesterday?” Connor nods, and Evan’s face splits into a warm smile that Connor thinks is the sweetest thing he’s ever seen, “It was good. She’s so energetic and open to learning whenever we go out. I know a lot about plants, especially trees. I would tell her about whatever trees or interesting plants we passed, and I could tell she was engaged because she’d always respond with a question about it.”

“That’s how she is in class. She’ll always have questions or comments. It can be incredibly entertaining.”

Evan lets out a chuckle, “I’m sure it is. My sister can have some pretty creative questions.”

“She can.”

“Okay, so you know my sister, do you have any siblings?”

Connor nods, “Yeah, my sister Zoe is a year younger than me. We weren’t always as close as you and Addy, but we’ve worked since high school on it.”

“That’s good. Do you see her often?”

“We try to meet up every few weeks for coffee or something to catch up. I was kind of awful growing up, so it took a long time for us to get along again.”

“I’m happy you managed to improve your relationship.”

“Me too. What is the most interesting book you’ve ever read?”

Evan considers, “I don’t know about it being the _most_ interesting, but one I thought was really enlightening was _A Thousand Splendid Suns_ . It’s by the same guy who wrote _The Kite Runner_ , and I really enjoyed it. It gives a really interesting perspective of what it’s like being a woman in the Middle East is like. If you weren’t a feminist before reading it, you definitely are after. It’s enlightening.”

“I read that book in my freshman year of college. I completely agree. It was a very eye-opening book to read. I went home that weekend and hugged my sister for so long. She was incredibly confused, and I didn’t really feel like explaining,” Connor laughs at the memory.

“That’s really sweet,” Evan says and immediately cringes afterward, as if he hadn’t meant to say it. 

Connor goes to say something but Evan motions for him to stop, “We’re here.”

Connor takes in the front of the store, and he quickly realizes it’s his favorite bookstore. It’s got a little coffee shop attached, and he has spent way too much time and money in the store. “I love this place,” he finds himself telling Evan.

Evan looks away from the storefront to give him a huge smile, “Me too.”

Evan opens the door, and the two walk in side by side. “Okay, so I thought we could go through and pick out a book to read together. Oh my gosh. Now that I’ve said it out loud, that is super presumptuous. I am totally assuming this is going to be something more than a one-time thing. I’d kind of like it to be because you seem super sweet, and I know you’re good with kids, and that’s like, super hot,” Evan’s eyes widen even further, “I can’t believe I just said that out loud. It’s not that I’m wrong, I just should not have said that. I am so—”

“Please don’t apologize,” Connor says with a small smile on his face. He places a hand on Evan’s _very nice_ bicep, “I was hoping this wouldn’t be just a one-time thing too.”

“Oh,” Evan’s grinning at his shoes, “Good.”

Connor tentatively slides his hand down and takes Evan’s hand in his own, “This fine?”

“Yep,” Evan’s voice goes a little higher, a blush staining his cheeks.

They walk around the shop looking over each shelf, commenting on the various books they had read. Connor finds they have a similar taste in books, and he is pleasantly surprised by this. The two spend forty-five minutes attempting to find a good book, learning more about each other the whole time, when Connor’s eyes fall on the spine of a book one of his students had told him was good some time ago.

“This one,” he says while picking up the book.

“ _Insignia_? What’s it about?”

“It’s a science fiction book a student of mine recommended to me at the end of the year last year. She had randomly pulled it off the shelf, and she said she absolutely adored it. Read the whole series in about a week.”

“I like science fiction books.”

The two grab a copy each, and they make their way to the cash register. Connor laughs as they both pull out their wallets to pay. “I’ll pay for yours, and you pay for mine?” he says to avoid the inevitable debate that would ensue.

Evan gives him a big grin and nods. They quickly pay for the books and swap once they reach the outside of the store.

The two start the trek back to Connor’s apartment, and Evan takes Connor’s hand in his, again. They continue to make easy conversation the whole ten-minute walk back.

When they arrive outside of Connor’s apartment building, Evan says, “I had a fun time.”

“Me too.”

“When can I see you again?”

Connor would very much like to see Evan as soon as possible. He really enjoyed the date. “Would it be too forward to say as soon as possible?” Connor cringes at himself, “It definitely is. Ignore—”

“Does tomorrow work?” Evan blurts out.

Connor’s eyes light up, “I’m free at five if you want to get dinner?”

“I’d like that. Well, I’ll see you.”

Evan waves his hand a little, and he turns to leave when Connor makes an impulsive decision, “Wait.”

Evan turns back to him, eyes wide in question, “Hmm?”

Connor leans forward and kisses Evan’s cheek, and he feels his face burn when he pulls away, “I look forward to it.”

Evan’s got a dopey grin on his face this time when he says goodbye.

Connor manages to make it into his apartment before he lets out an embarrassingly happy squeal. And he will never admit doing it. To anyone. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Return of my Teacher!Connor AU. I love this AU. It is my baby. I do have plans for more!
> 
> Tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you have a better name for this series. Please.
> 
> And talk to me on [Tumblr](https://giraffesanddietpepsi.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from "Lighten Up Kid" by Mayday Parade.


End file.
